Hikigahamanoshita
by hereditus
Summary: A certain body swap story in the eyes of Hikigaya Hachiman.
1. Chapter 1

"So, did I do it right?"

 _(How?...)_

"Hikigaya-kun, I appreciate you tried to imitate my hair but please let me do it for you."

"Hikki, how do you get this strand of hair to fall down?"

(…. _Just how?...)_

"Yuigahama, don't meddle with my hair- OUCH."

"Hikigaya-kun, please don't move. For your own good and mine's as well."

"But Yukinoshita, my ahoge-… OUCHH."

"Hikigaya-kun."

"…fine, fine."

 _ **(….Just how did we ended up like this?")**_

* * *

Sitting on my usual chair in the clubroom, I ponder about the weird events that just took place this morning.

I clenched my fists and rested them upon my lap. My mind began to work finding a reasonable excuse for our situation right now.

…Except it couldn't!

No such reason exists that could possibly explain this! There's no such thing!

 _Have the RomCom gods gone mad? Or are they just toying with me? Just what were they thinking with doing something like this? However, if they're looking to punish me for my way of living, I am most certain that "this" is not one of the ways to do it._

Oh Romantic Comedy deities, if you're listening right now. I'm telling you, a body swap arc is not the right way to do things!

* * *

"Ouch."

A sudden jolt of electricity went coursing through my body as strands of my hair were being arranged in an uncomfortable manner.

"Yukinoshita, can't you be gentler?"

"I am being gentle, after all it is my precious head that I am currently fixing right now."

"Yeah, I'm not really convinced by that with the way you're torturing me right now."

"Hikigaya-kun, hold still for a moment."

Yukinoshita was doing my hair. My long smooth hair that extends to and beyond my shoulders.

Or should the phrase be "Yuigahama doing Yukinoshita's long smooth hair that extends to and beyond her shoulders."?

I tried to place my hand on my forehead to calm my mind from this confusing situation but hesitated as I remembered the words of the girl standing right behind me.

"There, all done."

Yukinoshita then turned to face me to ask a certain question after she finished doing what she needs to do about my hair.

"Now, Hikigaya-kun, aren't you a beautiful lass?" She said with a cute smile on her face.

 _Well, duh, that's to be expected. I, Hikigaya Hachiman, am really beautiful as th-_

What? B…beautiful?

My cheeks suddenly felt warm due to those words that Yukinoshita Yukino just let out of her mouth. I placed my hands on my lap and stared at them so as to not be noticed for my embarrassing face.

 _I mean no one has ever called me beautiful in my entire life! No one! Not even Komach-_

 _Oh wait._

 _Nobody has ever called me beautiful probably because I'm a boy._

 _Ha. Right._

 _Well, it's not like anybody has ever called me handsome anyway._

 _Ha. Right._

"Wow, Yukinon. It's really true, Hikki's gorgeous!"

Yuigahama joined the special party of with the purpose of teasing me.

"S-stop with the compliments." I said with my unusually calming feminine voice.

I tried to intercept any meaning by what Yukinoshita has said to me.

 _Is she complimenting me? Was beautiful just the right way to address me because I'm inside a girl's body right now?_

No. There's no way that our dear Ice Queen would ever do that, especially to me.

"It's to be expected Yuigahama-san, what else would you call Hikigaya-kun if he's using my face and b-body…."

 _Wait, really? Damn it, woman. So that's your motive, huh. You moved out of your way to fix my hair just to compliment yourself? Just.. just how deep can your narcissism get?_

"Wait… that's r-right. H-Hikigaya-kun's me right n-now."

Yukinoshita stuttered further. She suddenly fell lump on the ground then positioned herself fetal-wise all the while chanting curses into the air upon the realization that I'm the one who's inside her body right now and not her.

"Really? I-it's not like I want to undress then inspect your body after I'm all alone. Trust me, there's not a bit of my soul that's interested in your yet-to-blossom body!" I exclaimed to her trying to rid myself of any suspicions that would've emerged if I didn't.

A glare of death was then given back to me by Yukinoshita, making me realize that I shouldn't have said that last part.

 _Oh… uhh… diversion, diversion…_

"A-and besides, if someone needs suspecting here, it's you, Yukinoshita." I smirked and then continued. "After all, you got the highest _bounty_ out of us three."

"Hikki, what does that mean?!" A very manly voiced Yuigahama-san sprung behind Yukinoshita, all flustered and blushed red.

Honestly seeing myself all red in the cheeks like that makes me quite squirm. I mean I really don't fit that face at all.

Anyway, what I said to Yukinoshita seemed to pique her interest and had made her look at her voluptuous "bounties." Her face shows that she had understand what I said.

"I-I guess you're right Hikigaya-kun. My.. my bad." She said with an awkward mixed tone of defeat and victory.

"Yukinon, don't join him on this!"

Yukinoshita and I chuckled as we watched Yuigahama frantically protect her body from us. It was a funny scene until Yuigahama decided to take a hold of her body, Yukinoshita, by force. There's nothing wrong with it except that it looked like I was groping a defenseless Yuigahama.

Sigh… this ever pure girl and her cluelessness!

After we've been finally satisfied poking fun at Yuigahama-san, I stood up and crossed my arms. With a serious tone, I said.

"So… any ideas on how to get us back to our own bodies?"

No answer. Well, there was one but not the one we needed right now.

"Hikigaya-kun, stop accentuating my chest." Yukinoshita complained with a troubled look on her face.

As a reflex I looked down to where her eyes were pointing and sure enough a slight bulge can be seen before my arms.

"I… I totally didn't plan this at all…" With a weak sigh, I protested to Yukinoshita

It was true what I said, I really didn't expect them to make a bulge at all.

"J-Just stop crossing your arms."

"I.. yeah. Got it."

* * *

"So, let's get back to the topic before Yukinoshita had interrupted me. Any ideas on how to get us back?"

With a complex look on their faces, they answered me in chorus.

"I have no idea so far."

"Nope."

I sighed at the fruitlessness of my interrogation.

Well, it's not like I expected them to come up with anything to begin with. We're all in the same situation after all.

…hah. This situation of ours just takes no meaning at all. I mean we just found ourselves like this.

Out of things to extract from these two, what I did instead was to try piecing together everything that I can remember inside my head to bring out a bigger picture of it all.

I concentrated and concentrated until a flashback came to me.

.

.

"Oh MAX COFFEE, you little angel." I muttered to myself as I gulp through half of my can.

I was just sipping my daily dose of MAX COFFEE on the way to class when a bright white light flashed into my eyes and I suddenly found myself knocked out on a desk inside an unfamiliar classroom right after.

 _Ouch. What's with this burning sensation on my forehead?_

"Yukinoshita-san."

Gaining my vision again, the first thing I saw was a couple of girls coming towards me all wearing worried faces.

 _Huh? What? Yukinoshita? What about Yukinoshita?_

"Are you fine, Yukinoshita-san? You slammed your head against the desk all of the sudden. Would you want us to take you to the infirmary?"

"What? Ehh.. uhhh… no, no. I'm fine." I replied to them as instinct while I was trying my hardest to comprehend what the hell was happening around me. Jeez, what's with this funny situation I found myself in?

 _Ouch_.

The pain… there it was again. Did I really slam my head that hard?

 _And why am I in another room anyway?_

I moved my hand to my forehead to massage the painful sensation away. But there was something wrong that I noticed right upon having gazed my own arm.

 _S-since when did my arm become this slim?_

I took out my other free arm and slightly massaged it and not as much to my surprise, my arm is as slim as the other one. Funny because I don't remember having a diet plan of any sorts as of recent.

I'm further weird out when I turned my eyes further down my torso.

 _Skirt?_ _Why am I wearing a skirt?_

In a slight shock, I had placed my hands to my face in disbelief.

There I noticed that my cheeks were unusually smooth. I was slowly being mesmerized by how pillow-like they were.

 _So soft…_

 _Wait.. No. No. No. This isn't the time to be pleased._

"Hey… uh, can I borrow that?"

"Huh?... eh, s-sure."

I franctically borrowed a mirror that was being used by a random girl I spotted sitting near me.

"Yukinoshita!?" I shouted as I faced the mirror.

My messed up hair was gone and was replaced by a smooth one and a set of blue round eyes took the place of my rotten ones. What I saw in the mirror was not Hikigaya Hachiman, but the Ice Queen.

Being assaulted with so many discrepancies and generally not knowing what the hell to do, I panicked and decided to run out of the classroom I was in as fast as I could, my hair being the casualty of my haste. Without even thinking why, I ran into the clubroom and there I met a certain somebody who was also breathing pretty heavily.

"Yuigahama…"

"….." Yuigahama, sweat pouring down her face and still breathing heavily, turned her face to me.

"I know you're not going to believe it but I'm Hikigaya!"

"You're…. me?" What registered in my brain was a Yuigahama with a face of disbelief.

"Me? Who?"

"You're Hikigaya-kun, right?"

"Yes! I'm surprised you're believing me this quickly, Yuigaham. Wait… Hikigaya- _kun_?"

"I think we're getting a bit closer to understanding each other. Hrmmm. So basically, you're Hikigaya Hachiman as Yukinoshita Yukino, in short, me and I'm Yukinoshita Yukino as Yuigahama Yui. That's correct, right?"

"Yukinoshita?"

"Yes?"

"No, no, no. Wait, you're Yukinoshita?"

"Yes. And you're Hikigaya-kun."

"We swapped bodies?" As soon as I said that, I had realized that something was wrong. Even more wrong than the body swapping itself.

 _If Yukinoshita's in Yuigahama's body and I'm in Yukinoshita's, then…. where the hell is my body?"_

"Wait, if you're Yukinoshita with Yuigahama's body and I'm Hikigaya with your body, then where did mine go?!"

"I think I already know where it went to, much to our despair." The self-proclaimed Yukinoshita massaged her temples, seemingly to ease pain.

 _Bump._

A loud crash can be heard coming from the floor of the clubroom near the door. What the sound made us look at was a Hikigaya Hachiman who fell to the floor, his face all covered with brown residue.

Not long after, Hikigaya Hachiman (not me) stood up and looked at us.

"Yukinon, you're not going to believe this!" He said as he faced me.

"Hikiga-, I mean Yuigahama-san.. If you're looking for me, turn this way."

"What are you talking about, Yukinon's right her-….. ME?!"

A sigh came out of me as I fully came to understand the unexplainable situation.

"Calm down and let's wash my face first."

"Wait, Yukinon. Tell me why there's a second Yui first!" _She_ said as I dragged my body to the faucet.

"Yuigahama-san, I'm right here."

"Just come with me, Yuigahama."

After washing off the spilled MAX COFFEE that Yuigahama supposedly spilled all over my face, we explained to her what our situation was and she seemed to understand quickly thankfully enough. Well, maybe seeing herself in the mirror was Hikigaya Hachiman was a good enough proof for her?

* * *

And that's how we ended up at the present time.

"There's not much I can come up with what I remembered."

"I'm same as you, Hikigaya-kun."

"Me too, Hikki."

I scratched my head in slight frustration.

"Well, there's not much we can do right now and panickoing won't help us at all so…."

I involuntarily gulped before I continued.

"…I hate to say this but let's go to our respective classroom because we're skipping too much class time here."

"Not much we can do, huh." Yukinoshita remarked.

"Seems like it." Yuigahama added.

And with us all agreeing with it, we stood up and left the clubroom. We headed to our classrooms together.

"Well then, Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san, please take care of the bodies you're handling right now."

Yukinoshita, while saying that, looked at me with doubtful eyes. I answered her back with a weak laugh.

"See you later." She said.

"Yukinoshita." I instantly replied as I grabbed her shoulders for I had noticed something wrong about it.

"Yukinoshita, where do you think you're going?"

"Hmmm? To my classroom of course."

I made Yukinoshita face me and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Yukinoshita. Look at your body right now, and then look at mine." Hearing me with a serious tone, she obediently did what I said to her.

"See?"

"Oh." Her face showed that she understood what I meant by that. Though I guess she still haven't fully accepted that we three actually swapped bodies with each other.

"I'll come to your room. You'll be the one to take Yuigahama-san's place in ours."

"And please take care of my body for me." I whispered to her ears."

"I'll… I'll do." Regaining her composure, Yukinoshita did a poor job of hiding her chuckle behind her hand.

 _No, seriously. Please do. It's Yuigahama-san that's controlling my body right now._

"Yukinon~, are you coming?"

"Well, Yuigahama's calling you."

And with that we cured our goodbyes and good lucks, good luck that we badly needed if we were to pass this ordeal.

"Good luck with this, Yukinoshita."

"I wish you well too, Hikigaya-kun…"

Yukinoshita raised her hand suddenly as if she though of something midsentence.

"Or should I say… _You too, Hikki~_ " Yukinoshita cocked her head with a smile.

"Yeah." All I could do was smile back.

And so my first day as Yukinoshita Yukino began.

* * *

A/N

This fanfic was mainly inspired by an Oregairu doujin and motivated by my liking to bodyswap stories in general (Yamada +7 witches and Kokoro Connect anyone?).

If something is still confused about the swapping, here it is:

Hikigaya – Yukinoshita's body  
Yukinoshita – Yuigahama's body  
Yuigahama – Hikigaya's body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yukinoshita-san."

"Yukinoshita-san..."

"Yukinoshita-san..."

 _..Oh right, I'm Yukinoshita._

"Y-Yes?" I answered hesitantly to the long due calls of Yukinoshita's classmates who had suddenly gathered around me.

"You sprinted out of the classroom before class begun, Yukinoshita-san. Is something bothering you?" Asked one of the girls from the pack.

Oh right, I just hastily escaped from class without any explanations whatsoever. Well, crap...

"No, no. That's... well, uh... nothing's bothering me." An awkward laugh that came out of my mouth followed my reply without realizing it. The case of me not being in my own body and was now inside another one's was totally not a bother at all.

I continued with an impromptu alibi. "It's just that I needed to do an urgent business that I forgot to do." I waved my hands to them to somehow enforce it.

"Ehhh... is that so?" They chorused themselves in a disappointed tone.

"How about your head, Yukinoshita-san?" A new girl inserted herself in the discussion.

"My head?" I asked. What about my head?

"Yes, you kind of slammed your head hard just a couple of hours ago. Did you go to the infirmary already? If not, we could still bring you there.."

"Oh... that's, that's fine."

They're still bothered by that, huh.

"If you say so.. by the way, Yukinoshita-san, where did you go exactl-"

"Okay, class. Back to your seats." Before I get to be attacked by another question, a save came in the form of a teacher coming inside the classroom. This left the girls having no choice but to scramble back to their seats.

"Thank goodness." I heaved a sigh of relief as my... as Yukinoshita's class began.

* * *

Some guys have probably dreamt of becoming a girl once in their life time.

No. I'm not actually joking here.

Be it a though, a wish or a spur of the moment.

Some had dreamt of becoming a girl out of curiosity.

Some had dreamt of becoming a girl out of lust...

Yeah, who would've guessed that?

While some had dreamt of becoming a girl because they wanted to feel like a girl.

Why do they want to feel like a girl, you ask?

Probably because they got enticed by the way a girl lives. Friendship, love, candies, perfumes, shopping and many more sweet stuff, all of those pretentious things.

They were attracted on a seemingly easy going life of their opposite sex. If some guys were not some happy go lucky bastard who had circles and circles of friends to accompany him in his journey to adulthood, that can and would apply also to girls.

What I'm saying is... if you become a girl... that doesn't instantaneously give you a base advantage in the social circle.

I'm not complaining though, it's not like I was aiming for a better position in society anyway. And it's actually convenient for me since even if I was no longer inside my own body, it still hasn't changed much. Even if Yukinoshita Yukino's body was now a temporary vessel for my soul.. my entity... my personality, whatever you may call it, I was still a loner and I'd like to stay as one. I was still Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino was still Yukinoshita Yukino. Swapping from Yukinoshita to Hikigaya didn't change anything for this body, in the end it was still true... the ever true face that Yukinoshita Yukino had earned throughout her highschool year... the fact that she was the Ice Queen.

* * *

Classes had come and gone so I took my chance to finally meet the other two wh ohad met the same unfortunate fate as I am. Thankfully the girls from back then went ahead home, any more of them would just irritate me greatly.

I traveled through the corridors trying to reach the clubroom. I would've reached it by now but my hands felt a little bit coldert than usual and my legs felt like they were lagging behind.

Speaking of hands, Yukinoshita's looked small compared to mine's. They were like two-thirds of mine's. So tiny and pale... like a figurine's.

But even if they were different from mine's, Yukinoshita's hands felt like I was born with them.

"Ouch..." A recognizable yet not so painful nudge was felt from my stomach. I had been staring at my hand for way too long that I had not been paying attention towards where I was walking.

In front of me was a squatted girl who was massaging her back, probably from pain. Awww.. cried the girl.

... I may have had crashed into her because of my carelessness.

The girl looked at me with widened eyes. "Uhmm.. I'm sorry, I'll help you stand up if it's something." I said to her while reaching out my hand so she can help herself stand up.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please excuse me." The girl stood up without my help and frantically fixed her messed up uniform, raised her voice and left before I can talk to her more.

"Errr..."

I was left there by myself to think what just happened before me.

What. the. hell.

Even if this was just a temporary thing and hopefully will be a temporary thing, I'd still got to say, it's quite the weird experience, being Yukinoshita that is.

Everyone still didn't approach me like it was always been, that I'm content with but somehow... it felt different than when I was myself.

It's not like before when everyone just didn't realize I was there in their vicinity and thus not minding me at all... this time it felt like everyone else was getting repelled away. Not like an octupus camouflaging to safety from its predators but like a shark being evaded by a school of fishes in fear of getting eaten by it, it somehow felt like that.

Without me realizing it, I had reached my destination... the clubroom. I stood there before the closed door. Beyond this door would be Yukinoshita Yukino stucked inside Yuigahama Yui's body and Yuigahama Yui who would then be stucked inside Hikigaya Hachiman's body.

Oh well, I'm opening the door now.

"Ya... Yahallo!" Yuigahama exclaimed as she stood up fro mthe sound of the door opening. To be honest, I'd really never considered the possibility that there would be a day in my life that I would see myself doing that kind of greeting but it seemed like life was very unpredictable like some people said.

"I'm back." I said to the both of them. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were sitting beside each other. Both of them were staring at a laptop on top of the table before them.

"Welcome back, Hikigaya-kun." A calm Yukinoshita Yukino greeted me while sipping a cup of tea. Yuigahama Yui sipping a cup of tea with a poise of a well- mannered lady.

Yeph, life is totally unpredictable.

"What are you two doing?" I asked the two of them.

"We were bored of waiting for you so we decided to play some Othello on the laptop."

"Othello? Why Othello?"

"It's the only game in this computer that has a two player option."

"I see... score?" I asked Yukinoshita

"Three and O."

"Oh..." Well that was to be expected, after all it was Yukinoshita versus Yuigahama after all-

"In favor of Yuigahama-san..." Yukinoshita continued.

Yes, of course you would win. No need to point it ou-

"Wait, really?" Yuigahama won? Three times? How?

"I know right? How.. how can I lose?" A dejected Yukinoshita averted her gaze from us and just continued to sip her tea in defeat.

"Haha..." Laughed Yui. And it wasn't with a concerned expression at all. It wasn't the laugh that was made to ease Yukinoshita with her defeat but it wa a laugh that shouts "I won? I won?! I won!"

"Yukinoshita, swap with me." I hastily said to Yukinoshita. I wasn't good at Othello myself but curiosity of how Yuigahama had beaten Yukinoshita had taken over me.

"S-sure." A surprised Yukinoshita nearly spilled her tea she moves out of her chair to make room for me to play.

"Do you want to restart, Hikki? Hrn, hrn." A really boisterous smile came from Yuigahama who was staring at me like a predator seeing a new prey.

"Nah, I'll just continue where Yukinoshita left off. Am I black or white?"

"You're black, Hikigaya-kun."

"I see." I said to her.

Hrmmm... as I finished assessing the current board situation, I came with a conclusion. Not good at all.. not so good at all. Yukinoshita was lagging behind Yuigahama in terms of board.

"Let's go, Hikki!" Seeing as I was finished with preparing, Yuigahama prompted me to actually play the game.

"Yeah, let's."

Aside from meeting the two... wasn't I forgetting something here? Like something really important?

* * *

"What?.. I lost? Five times?!" Cried Yuigahama as she bites her lips in defeat.

That's right, I won.

Five times. In a row.

It seems lik that streak of hers was just a fluke.

"Haha, three to five." I said to Yuigahama with arms crossed to assert my dominance. Hmmm.. hmmm.

"Would you like some tea, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita, even with Yuigahama's body, still remembered to pour me some tea after the intense heat of our battle.

"T-thanks." I said to her as a reflex as she took a chair beside me and watched me take a sip. The three of us were now seated beside each other.

"Hikki, you need to exercise your body more. It was a real pain to move this morning, you know." Complained Yuigaham who was then stretching her arms as far as they could.

"It's not like I'll need it with my chosen lifestlye anyway."

I wouldn't need a strong body to be a househusband, you know.

"It was the same for me. Yukinoshita doesn't have the greatest of stamina around here too." I continued.

"I was also in the same case as you two. I felt really heavy whenever I try to walk." Yukinoshita, upon hearing us, replied. Her tone was as if she was returning the favor of indirect insults back at Yuigahama who started it all.

"What? Yukinon, I exercise regularly, you know!" Protested Yuigahama.

Yuigahama, I'm pretty sure Yukinoshita was referring to something else that was heavy.

Minutes passed as we tried to settle down from it all. "Hey... weren't we supposed to think of a solution for our problem here?" Yukinoshita asked us out of the blue.

"Yes but I still haven't come up with anything, yet." Without even spending time to think, Yuigahama quickly replied.

"How about you, Hikki?" She turned the question to me.

"No... not a thing." It wasn't like I forgot about it... it's just that the clues were scarce so I really haven't come up with anything yet either.

"It's not like we had anything that connects to a solution after all." I said to them.

Hrmmm.. well, we might as well start with what we were doing before we swapped bodies... that might give us something to work with. "What were you doing before this all began?" I asked the two.

"I was just relaxing on my desk inside my class." Said Yukinoshita.

"I was about to enter the classroom." Said Yuigahama.

"You?" They both asked me.

Let's see... let's see.. MAX COFFEEE... school.. then Yukinoshita's classroom. That's about it.  
"I was just drinking my coffee and was about to enter the school then I found myself suddenly inside Yukinoshita's classroom."

"Sitting on the desk... entering her clasroom.. drinking MAX COFFEE..." Yukinoshita recited the three events we pointed out.

"Hrmmmm..." We simultaneously thought deeply trying to make something of the three.

"Hrmmmmm..." We thought harder.

"Hrrrmmmmmmm..." And harder.

After a long pause, we sighed at our fruitlessness.

"I don't think any of these connects with each other, no?"

"Yeah, I don't think so too.."

"Just try..." I said to them. Quitting now isn't an option. The afternoon is drawing to an end and we still haven't come back to normal yet. I mean, how do we get home?!

After a few excruciating minutes of digging through our brains for an answer, we all sighed at the same time again and finally gave up on trying to make a sense of it all. "Hey... can't we get someone else to help us with this?" Yuigahama suggested.

"Well, that is an option but... don't you think they'd just think of it as something foolish?" A concerned tone coated Yukinoshita's voice.

"That is true... well, what else can we do?"

What else can we do?

That question echoed through my head more than before for I was getting a little more desparate by the minute.

What if... just what if we...

"Can.. can we try redoing what we did?" I finally suggested.

"What?"

"Yukinoshita... go sit in your desk inside your classroom."

"Eh? Uh... sure." Without anything else to come up with, we went through with my idea.

I wanted to try. It didn't make sense why it would change us back but right now, anything would do.

We all walked our way towards Yukinoshita's now empty classroom. There she sat herself in her desk while Yuigahama and I stood before the classroom door, waiting for something to happen.

"Yuigahama... why do you look like you're hiding?" I curiously asked Yuigahama. Turns out I was the only one standing before the classroom entrance while Yuigahama only pokes her head to see inside.

"I _am_ hiding, Hikki."

"Hiding from what? Did you saw any ghost just right before we swapped bodies?"

"I don't know, maybe yes.. maybe no..."

"Whatever." Was all I can say from Yuigahama's vague answer.

Half an hour passed for the three of us yet nothing happened. Yukinoshita peacefully sat on her chair but nothing happened. Nothing at all.

...on to the next person, I guess.

"Yukinoshita, you can stop now. It's Yuigahama's turn." I prompted Yukinoshita to stand up and join us again for we were going to the classroom of Yuigama and mine's.

"Okay, let's go."

We reached our classroom and had left Yuigahama to do her thing while Yukinoshita and I watched from the corridor.

"I should just walk through, right?" Yuigahama asked us nervously.

"Well, that's what you said." I replied.

"O-Okay, here goes nothing!" And with that, Yuigahama entered the classroom.

Seconds passed as Yuigahama paused herself. "So?" I went closer to her.

"Nope, nothing." Yuigahama scratched her head as she returned witohut anything happening.

"It's my turn now, huh. Come to the school ground... also, let me buy a can of MAX COFFEE."

We were at our third and last scene to reenact. It would take time to theorize another possible solution if this would fail.

With an opened can of MAX COFFEE in one hand and curiosity inside my head, I went on with it.

Gulp.. gulp... gulp.

As I had put a mouthful of the drink inside my mouth, I felt something... something coursing through my body... something.. that something is called "disgust."

"Ha...eh... ha..." I gasped for air as I spat the MAX COFFEE to the ground before I can even swallow any of it.

"Is something happening, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita with a concerned face came closer to me.

"Are you sure you haven't bought an expired one?" Asked Yuigahama.

"Oh come one, I just saw the guys refill the vending machine stock a day ago. It can't be."

"Hey..."

"Whapff?" I spoke with a new batch of the drink flowing in my mouth. I can't back out now. But still... damn, why is it so sweet?! I'm getting dizzy just from taking two sips form it.

"Hey... Hikki, Yukinon... aren't we supposed to do it with our bodies instead?" Yuigahama scratched her temples as she said those words to us.

I spat back the drink as I could no longer take any of it without my face twisting from disgust and instead pondered on what Yuigahama just said to us. After a short pause, Yukinoshita and I looked at each other with wide eyes as we realized what Yuigahama said.

"Uhh.."

"Yeah.."

Following what Yuigahama said, we repeated the things we did but this time I was the one who sat on Yukinoshita's desk, Yukinoshita was the one who tried to enter the classroom and Yuigahama was the one who drank the MAX COFFEE. But even after that, nothing still happened. We came back to the clubroom defeated.

"Wow, Hikki. This thing is amazing." Yuigahama exclaimed before chugging a can of MAX COFFEE down her throat.

Well, at least Yuigahama has found a new drink for herself.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Yukinoshita.

"I don't know." I dejectedly said back.

"Well.. we can't just go home like this, you know."

"Yeah, no need to mention that."

Yukinoshita and I sighed in synch while Yuigahama continued to drink her heart out.

I fear if we still won't come up with an answer by the end of the afternoon, we'd resort to trying different, more eccentric things. Like the"falling down the stairs... ending up kissing with each other and fainting soon after" thing! (1)

"Hey... what are you guys still doing here? Go home, the school's closing." A voice not belonging to any of the three of us appeared out of the blue. It belonged to Hiratsuka Shizuka. She stood before the clubroom door.

"Sensei!" I stood up.

"Hiratsuka-sensei!" Yukinoshita followed me.

"What?!" It seemed that raising our voices caught her off-guard.

"Help us!" Yuigahama stood up too but that didn't end just there. She then ran off to where Sensei was and actually hugged the damn teacher.

"What... what!?" Sensei became flustered as Yuigahama disguised as Hikigaya enclosed her with her two arms.

"We switched bodies... the three of us did!" Cried Yuigahama while rubbing her head against Sensei's lower torso.

"Come again?" Sensei asked with a clueless expression on her face.

"I'm Yuigahama Yui! Yukinon's in my body while Hikki's on Yukinon's!" She said that while pointing at us one by one.

"Hikigaya... what bullshit are you talking about?"

"Sensei, I'm right here." I raised my hand to catch Sensei's gaze. Well, I am Hikigaya Hachiman after all.

"Don't tell me you're in it too, Yukinoshita?" She asked me.

"If you wish to talk to me, face right here, Hiratsuka-sensei." Yukinoshita calmly said as she raised her hand just like I did.

"I don't even..."

"Sensei!" Yuigahama continued to hug Sensei like there was no tomorrow. It made Sensei pause for seconds until...

"OUT!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"It was a nice try. Yet it seemed like a nice try wasn't enough." Yukinoshita said as the three of us walked towards the entrance of the school.

"It was expected that she wouldn't believe us. After all, who would?"

"Yeah." No one would.

"Well, it seems like we can't stay here. Let's go to another place." I said to them. But where? That's the question.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hikigaya-kun, what about staying over a-"

Before Yukinoshita can finish her words, a bright flash of white entirely covered my vision. It was like the flash of light that attacked me before I was injected to Yukinoshita's body but one thing was different about it this time, this time there came an extra headache with it. And not just a weak headache.

A spiking pang came to my head. I became delirious, for me everything was white even after the moments that I closed my eyelids.

While my vision was being impaired by a bright white light, my head on the other hand felt like it was being carefully and simultaneously pricked by a thousand needles, rusty, rough needles.

I felt like screaming from it all, I wanted to curse to ease the pain but it seemed like I didn't have any control of my body at all.

All that was left for me to do was faint and fall to the ground.

* * *

(1) the body swapping antics of Shiraishi Urara and Ryu Yamada. That scene was their first ever body swap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who told you to relax?

* * *

"Huh?"

 _This feels right, yet this also doesn't make sense._ That was the first thing that popped in my mind as I open my eyes from my deep sleep.

As I force myself out from the bed I was sleeping on, I gave myself full sight of my surroundings. Doing so gave me confusion along with the vision of objects that were very familiar to me. And I do mean _very_ familiar.

The bed, the pillow, the furniture, the books, hell even the ceiling. I recognized all of them.

...actually, isn't this my room?

...more importantly, why am I in my room?

* * *

With the knowledge that I was actually inside my house, I lazily dragged my body towards the washroom to help rinse off some residual drowsiness.

Looking at the mirror at the sink, I couldn't help but think of the strange things that might have had happened before I fell asleep.

 _I don't know if it's my half-sleeping self imagining things but I was so sure that I got swapped with Yukinoshita._ I thought to myself as I stare at my own face.

Yuigahama Yui to my body, Yukinoshita Yukino to Yuigahama's, and I, Hikigaya Hachiman, to Yukinoshita's, to be more exact.

I say that fact yet, right here, right now, I'm... me.

Examining my body like I have never before only gave myself questions to ponder upon.

When did we change back?

How did we change back?

When did I go home afterwards?

Was it all just a dream?

.

If it was a dream, then damn, it was the realest dream I had since the day I was born.

So real that I could even feel iffy using my own body right now, like I could think that there's a possibility that it's not even my own. Even though I'm sure it is mine ever since my birth.

Ugghh...

"Just what the hell was that dream?"

Even more confused than when I entered it, I left the washroom feeling at least a little bit awake.

As I make my way towards the kitchen to get a drink, I get the bright rays of the sun striking against my skin.

The light was warm but not hot enough to be irritating, its color was also of the less intense yet still of the lively variety one. These all tell me that it was still early morning.

Looking at the clock further satisfied my curiosity of time.

It was about an hour before classes began...

Classes, huh..

Actually, that reminds me..

I started glancing left and right, up and down even. Not satisfied, I started searching every room and logical space of the house. From closed closets to every nook and cranny (well, not really) I searched but...

In the end of all that, the only thing I found was my tired self.

In the end, Komachi was nowhere to be seen..

There was a tiny bit of hope I had that I'll have some clarity about what happened last night, if it was last night, once I asked my little sister about it but right now, that seemed like something impossible.

In this situation, the only possible answer I can think of was that she already went ahead to her class...

Well, whatever. I'll just ask her later when I go home.

With that thought in my mind, I began to prepare myself for my own classes.

* * *

"...Good morning."

Her face suggested as she waves her hand at me in the distance.

"Y..yo." Making my pace faster, I met her.

At my way to class, I met Yukinoshita.

"About yesterday.."

"Hikigaya-kun, yesterday.."

Not wasting any time at all while walking towards class, the both of us chorused to initiate a conversation only to stop each other mid-sentence.

We both gave each other a troubled look upon hearing one another. A cold sweat formed on my face thereafter.

What the hell? Yesterday? By yesterday did she mean...? Is all of what happened real then?

As I pause to ponder upon those thoughts, I unknowingly gave myself a slight pain in the head...

...no, actually it feels worse than just a "slight" pain.. wait... what...?

"Give me a second, Yukinoshita." I said frantically as I fully stop on my tracks.

Suddenly, I felt my scalp twisting.

My head was hurting. Nausea was dawning on me.

"...what is it?"

A tone of concern coated Yukinoshita's words as she approaches to check on me in obvious worry.

"..I think I have a headache.."

What I said, if said by anybody other than the three of us, was something to be treated as trivial. So trivial that you'll likely get a reply of "Hey, take some medicine." or "Take a rest for a bit". It was something of that sort but to me and Yukinoshita right now, it was something to panic about.

"H-Headache? Don't tell me this is.."

"Yeah, I think this is _it_ agai-

.

An overwhelming flash of white,

..next an extended groan,

...and last but not the least, me down the pits of despair.

"..Goddamnit."

And just like that, I was Yukinoshita Yukino once more.

* * *

"It definitely wasn't a dream."

With a tone of resignation and a laugh sprinkled with a tiny hint of madness, I commented as I move the new body I transferred in around. My feminine voice making sure that I was not hallucinating all of it at all.

Getting the sudden difference of height, build and voice, I felt a feeling of alienation from my own self.

"Huh? Yukinon?"

...I was going to move around some more to get a better grasp of the body I was in but it seems that I had more pressing issues to attend to right now.

"Uh... Yukinon~"

 _Yukinon_... A nickname only one girl was using to call one other girl.

But the one saying it right now was of a male voice.

...my voice to be exact.

Such dissonance.

"Yuigahama.." I uttered as I twist my body in the direction of the one who mentioned [my] nickname..

"Huh, Yukinon? Wait, when did I?.."

I saw [myself], or rather I saw Yuigahama Yui now in total chaos. Widened eyes, throat that seemed way too dry for the early morning, sweat flowing down her face. That was what she looked like with my appearance right now.

She was in a state of panic, no doubt about it.

"W-When did you appear here Yukinon? a-and why am I here actually?! What the.."

I sighed at the sight of her. She was a complete wreck.

"Yuigahama, I'll cut to the chase.."

I sighed again before continuing. I couldn't help it. Not with this situation.

"It seems we've swapped bodies again." Not even making sure she was listening to me, I let out those words at her direction with a firm voice.

"Eh,.. Hikki?..." Disbelief, that was what was written all over her face. "No way.."

"Yeah, I wish I still had the ignorance to say that..."

A couple of minutes had passed as the two of us hasn't said a single word. I patiently waited and waited until...

"...have it sunk in yet?" I asked to the [guy] right in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess.." She whispered as she gives herself time to stare at her own hands, hands that were too boyish and muscly to be hers.

"Good." I sighed in relief upon hearing her answer. Having her get scatterbrained from shock right now would only slow the both of us down.

Hmfh, now that that's dealt with.. "Yuigahama, where were you before we've swapped bodies?"

"Ah, I was having a chat in the classroom, like usual. Why?"

"I see... let's go then." I said as I tug Yuigahama's [Hikigaya's] sleeve with my hand.

"Wait.. where?" She asked while getting dragged.

"We're meeting with Yukinoshita, of course."

* * *

"Took you long enough.."

What the two of us met before the entrance of the 2F classroom was a Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] with a very tired expression.

"Hi..."

"Yeah..."

Yuigahama [Hikigaya] and I greeted her weakly at the same time.

"...Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san, I know this is wrong of me to say but..."

As if shrugging our words into the thin air, Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] averted her eyes away from us and cast a distant gaze..

"...can we skip class a bit?" She slowly spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"I think I'm fine with that..." Yuigahama [Hikigaya] briefly replied.

"Ah, I don't care anymore." I soon added.

.

 _"We really swapped bodies, huh?"_

 _"I thought it was just me going haywire.."_

 _"Here I was thinking it was a dream too.."_

Inside the Service Club room, the three of us sat defeated and lifeless.

We couldn't help but be dejected. After all, the thing that we thought we had just coincidentally conjured in our minds was actually something real and was something that was affecting us right now.

A dream gone wild you could say... or a nightmare in this case.

"So.. what do we do now?" Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] whose expression couldn't be anymore blank than it was right now, monotonously asked.

"...you're asking it like we actually know what to do about it..."

"...but even so, we do need to do something about it.."

.

And just like that the conversation died before it can even bear any fruit.

We gave each other groans and moans but not any more than that.

Unrest was written all over our faces for we were aware that we needed to find the solution fast. Hell, even knowing the cause of it would suffice for now...

It was that kind of urgency because if we don't fix this situation sooner than later... we feel like we might cause trouble for one another. In more ways than one.

 _Sigh... what an ordeal this is.._

Ignoring the heavy air that surrounded us right now, I tried to initiate the conversation again.

"Just a hunch but... does anyone here remember how they changed back?"

Hearing my question echo throughout their head made my two companions raise their eyebrows in reaction.

"No, not a clue..."

"I was going to ask you two myself.."

"I... I see." Not knowing whether it was from a sense of comfort or from a hit of despair, I let out a shallow breathe.

Just as my case, I guess these two hadn't have the slightest clue how they returned home last night. Even when a full day passed with the swapping business, we still hadn't had new information. Though maybe we have? But it's more of a lack of one in this case...

 _My, this is how much reassuring our case is, huh._

Gah...

I wanted to ease myself from all of this nonsense but I also knew there was no time for sulking.

With a firmer voice this time, I continued. "If I try to state all the sensible information we had from these two days we had as each other so far..."

First and up to this point, we have a designated body to go to once the swapping occurs.

Second, we get an oppressive headache right before the phenomenon happens.

Third, we return to our own bodies right around evening.

And lastly, we get our memories hazy at that time too.

I say all of these but we were still not sure whether or not we could trust this information and there was certainly no way of proving it either. It was something that we'll just have to make do for now.

Perhaps it can only be trusted truly once we get more daylight while this phenomenon is still in effect.. if there are more days for it to happen that is. Though the three of us would probably hope there won't be anymore.

"Basically, we just have to wait for sundown, is that right?" Yukinoshita asked, cocking her head in the process.

"A bit impractical, but that's what I think. And it's not like we can think of a solution just loitering here anyway."

"Is that so..."

With an expression of "I see." written all over Yukinoshita's [Yuigahama's] face, she proceeded to stand up from her chair.

"Well then... shall we go back for now, Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san?" After a shallow sigh she said with a lighter, more confident tone this time.

Hearing Yukinoshita's [Yuigahama's] words, Yuigahama [Hikigaya] and I too hesitantly moved our asses away from the chairs and table we had found temporary comfort in.

"I guess we're parting ways again, Hikki.."

"See you after class, Hikigaya-kun."

"...yeah."

As we bid our temporary goodbyes to each other, the chime signaling the next period rang.

* * *

"I'm the first to arrive, huh?"

As I enter the clubroom after class hours had finally settled, I was met with only the sound of the wind seeping through the window and a whole lot of emptiness.

Not a person in sight.

 _Not that it matters that much, but those guys are surely taking their time._ I thought to myself as I take my usual seat near the door entrance.

Upon doing so, I couldn't help but think how harder it is to navigate in a school girl's clothing. _I mean_ _now that I'm well aware of it, I actually have to take care of my skirt while taking a stroll and before sitting down. Well, it's not like it's the end of the world with these changes but it's still something to complain about compared to wearing pants._

 _...my, what a pain._

The air of solitude surrounding me persisted as time passed by without a single knock on the door. With boredom dawning, I rested my back on the chair much harder than usual. There I looked up at the ceiling.

"I certainly wouldn't have imagined that I'd someday be a girl in the flesh. Even more so that it's Yukinoshita. Heh, if I look at it at much lighter way, it surely is something amazing." I thought to myself as I stare at my hand raised into the air. It was Yukinoshita's hand yet I'm the one controlling it. Same can be said to the rest of this body.

It just feels so wrong yet so right.

"Coming in..."

With light knocks on the door, a voice seeped in into the room.

Curious as to who it was, I leaned my body forward and turned my head towards the door. After the door slowly but surely opened, I could see a girl's figure that I recognize all too well.

"Isshiki.." I muttered to myself.

It was no other than the Student Council President and an underclassman of mine, Isshiki Iroha..

"..."

Isshiki walked past me but not before softly nodding to me as our eyes met. She took a seat next to mine thereafter.

"..."

Silence ensued as the two of us had begun minding our own business. Isshiki would fix her bangs and look at her fingertips while I would just sit quietly, hands on my lap and all.

I didn't exactly tried to do anything else other than that for I really didn't have the slightest of idea how to interact with Isshiki... not while in this form at least. It's not like I have seen enough of the Yukinoshita and Isshiki's interactions when they're alone to know.

Ah, whatever. I'll just greet her properly and just be done with it.

"...Good afternoon, Isshiki-san." With the usual voice of Yukinoshita, I greeted her.

"Good afternoon too, senpai." She replied back.

.

.

Well... that just died.

...I know well that was the purpose of it but I can't help but be down about how that went.

A couple of minutes passed without much happening.

Disturbed by the unusual treatment and silence my underclassman was giving me, I tried to initiate a conversation. With a casual tone, I asked without thinking twice. "You're waiting for Hikigaya-kun, right?"

"Ah.." Isshiki's eyes slightly widened in reaction. No, perhaps mine too.

Just what the hell was I thinking letting that escape from my mouth? Was it disappointment towards Isshiki's actions? Or is it the discrepancy in bodies acting up? Agggh, whatever it is, I need to get back to my body soon!

Isshiki then proceeded to laugh after. Her laugh would've been called cute if not for it stinking of her silently saying "You're joking, right?" and "Please, die."

"...I'm not specifically waiting for him, Senpai." Contradicting the laugh she had just now, softly she answered.

"...is that so..."

As the two of us was stuck at the awkward mess we had put ourselves in, the door once again gave light knocks much to our relief. And just like before it slowly opened to reveal new faces. Only this time it seemed like it was the guys I was actually waiting for.

"Ah." Yukinoshita's [Yuigahama's] mouth suggested as she comes in from outside.

"..." Second came Yuigahama [Hikigaya] who feebly followed Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] on her tracks.

Also, Yuigahama, what's with that bow like you've just entered some stranger's house?

I unknowingly relaxed my disposition a little in response of them entering... I don't know, maybe seeing my body being okay after all the many hours I haven't seen it gave me a sense of relief?

That or having the feeling that I escaped death's door as I see my body being okay after being piloted by Yuigahama for that long of a duration..

"Tea... tea.." Our young energetic ditzy lady softly audibly muttered to herself.

Seeing as the three of us had already took comfort in our respective seats, Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] begun her usual routine. By that I mean she began making tea.

As Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] was walking her way back to the table with the tea ready, she couldn't help but let out one question.

"I'm sorry... but what's with the unusually long stare?" Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] hesitantly asked Isshiki as she passes her a hot cup of tea.

"Ah, no.. it's just kind of weird to see Yui-senpai be the one serving.." As Isshiki says that, the girls' glances all slowly but surely went towards my direction. "It maybe rude of me but wouldn't it be Yukinoshita-senpai who normally does this sort of thing?"

"Ah.. that's.." As I open my mouth for words I would soon not find, I instinctively shifted my gaze back at the person in question. By that I mean Yukinoshita [Yuigahama].

"Hikigaya-ku..." Receiving my cry for help, Yukinoshita [Yuigahama] shifted the dialogue on her side but soon stopped herself, lightly coughing before continuing. "Yukinon's not feeling good right now so we can't have her overexerting herself,"

"Is that so.." Isshiki who seemed to stand on the thin line of believing and disbelieving what Yukinoshita had stated to her, cocked her head in wonder.

As if not satisfied, she then went on to whisper something to Yuigahama [Hikigaya].

After hearing the soft words her underclassman didn't actually mean to tell her, Yuigahama [Hikigaya] couldn't help but laugh it off. She had no choice but to anyway.

 _If only you knew who you were whispering to right now, my dear underclassman._

* * *

The antics we had to deal with with Isshiki continued as she persisted to stay at the clubroom.

Each of us would try our hardest to act out the person we had as an appearance of in accordance to whatever was Isshiki's move. There were times when one would frown on another as they find their acting insufficient... or just plainly wrong. One such example was when I let out an unusually audible yawn that got Yukinoshita sending me death gazes.

.

.

.

.

"Well, it's time for me to go." Isshiki said before standing up from her seat.

"If you would excuse me." We nodded to her as we see her figure disappear behind the clubroom door.

"..."

And as the door made this audible sound of closing, we all dropped our shoulders in sync and caught our breathe.

"This... this is more tiring than I thought."

"Both mentally and physically, you could add."

"And it's not like we could just outright tell them the situation we are in."

"I mean at this point, who'd take us seriously?"

"If not even the open minded hobby woman that is our teacher believed us, then nobody.."

As somewhat of a way to vent out some stress built up, the three of us spewed out complains and comments left and right...

... but even if the conversation we were having was as cynical as we could get it, the air we felt had certainly lightened up.

It was as if we were finally permitted to relax our minds, even if temporarily, from the mess of it all.

"Coming in~"

Yet, however. There was more.

Of course there had to be more.

* * *

A/N

I wanted to have practice again and I sorta wanted to try one chapter of the older fics while I was at it. So I ended up doing this one.

I was having a hard time trying to execute the swapping but thankfully someone suggested I read the first chapters of Kokoro Connect so that I could get a grasp of it and damn, it helped me a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A turn for the better.

* * *

"Ready? "

"Yeah."

"A-Anytime you are."

...The third morning of our body swapping antics.

The three of us currently stood before the school entrance, our original bodies felt stiff as we stare at each other.

After gulping my saliva, I said with a firm voice to my two companions:

"On the count of five, we will all walk together forward in unison, alright? Five, four, three, two,...

-One.

.

"Re..Really?!"

"Oh?"

"What...!"

I let out a tone of amazement as I stare at my now womanly figure.

After the short usual moment of white flashing before us and a slight pain on our head, we became the appearances we had yesterday.

The swapping was a success.

"It was just a hunch but I didn't think it'd be that easy." I said in slight disappointment.

* * *

"Hikigaya-kun, here."

"A-Ah, thanks."

"Hikki, you really are more buff than I thought.."

"P-Please don't caress my body like that."

The two girls before me were acting laidback as if nothing of the abnormal was happening to them right now.

If I were to describe the situation right now, it would be.. 'Yuigahama with a gentle smile serving Hikigaya and Yukinoshita tea while Hikigaya was happily caressing his own torso.'

With that, I guess I was the one with the most normal action since I was only reading the book on my hand as I seat at my usual place.

Though I guess I can't really blame them for behaving like that. We felt a huge sense of relief since we had found out the 'trigger' to our swapping after all.

The trigger is when we enter the school premises.

Does it really need us to enter in simultaneously? Or does it just need us to be inside at the same time? Does it need the three of us to be inside at the same time?

...does it need us to be in our uniforms? Does it only occur in weekdays? Does it have a certain time period where it's 'active' and 'inactive'?

Those scenarios I kinda want to test out and answer individually...

Ha. I sounded like a mad scientist just now, didn't I?

"Thank goodness, it's over."

Yukinoshita, who had finished serving the tea and was now seating on her usual chair, said with a relaxed expression. In a reply, I turned to look at her while making an incomprehensible sound that signified I was curious and at the same time confused at what she just muttered.

Seeing my confused state, Yuigahama softly told me with a weak laugh. "By that, she probably meant the situation just this morning where in she was asked to group up and stay with Yumiko's group."

"Oh?"

"Really, it's quite troublesome." Seeing as the conversation had shifted to her favor, Yukinoshita spoke some more. "I know they are worried about Yuigahama-san's state these past few days but they are just way too forceful sometimes, and I just can't understand what they are saying most of the time too."

..I guess she just doesn't know what to do when in such a rowdy bunch. Not that I would know myself.

"Her body wasn't there to snatch her after all." Yuigahama added while giving a glance back at me.

"...my bad." I instinctively answered back at Yukinoshita's direction.

Ah, right.. the usual occurence would be that Yukinoshita herself would grab Yuigahama away at a time like that but seeing as I was the one in command of this body right now, that didn't happen.

As somehow a way to comfort her, I said to Yukinoshita with an amused smile and as a way of apologizing: "Is that so... then, would you like me to grab you away next time?"

Yukinoshita responded with nothing but eyes that said 'Yes, please do.'.

As the conversation settled, Yukinoshita looked at me with anticipating brown eyes.

"So... how's your day?"

The focus shifted to me.

"Eh, not that much eventful either. I acted like you for appearance's sake but other than that, not much happened."

Normally I would stutter or even hesitate to answer her since it was a question about her body and name but just now, I answered her with composure.

I actually did wonderful in my acting if I say so myself. My observant eyes and time spent with Yukinoshita wasn't just for show, you know.

Yukinoshita took time in contemplating my reply as if she was intently listening to every word but she soon answered. "Though I knew you won't do anything, hearing that still takes some of my uneasiness."

"Y-you.."

Even though she probably meant no harm, I still can't help wanting to ask her 'Hey, hey, what type of man do you take me for?'.

Also, why do I get the feeling you're saying that as if Yuigahama's in the clear? She also got a body of the opposite sex, you know.

* * *

As the mood inside the clubroom had gotten slightly more solemn, the three of us found the necessity to discuss rules that would benefit... or rather keep one another's name in safety.

The rules we discussed and made state that:

First, we have to act like each other in school, for appearance's sake. That much is a given.

Second and related to the first rule, we must hesistate to tell an outsider of the phenomenon unless discussed by the three of us beforehand. Exception to that rule is when we truly think it is safe and worth it to discuss it with someone else.

Third, drink only when one's self is truly thirsty. We must avoid matters that involve using the bathroom at all costs.

Fourth, also related to the previous rule, we must consume sparingly amounts of food before and during school hours. We are free to do what we want after though.

-An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure, after all.

Fifth, study as much as you can, we cannot trouble one another further, not with grades specifically.

...I think I probably will have the biggest responsibility on that one.

And last, not much of a rule but more of an advice and pretty much a need, we must always find the time to find a solution to rid of this phenomenon.

"Hey, Yukinon, I've always wondered how my body felt from another person's perspective, so like... could you stay still for a momen-..."

"Y-Yuigahama-san, if someone else enters the club, we'll get into trouble."

Right before me, Yuigahama was pleasing herself as she keeps on playing with Yukinoshita's cheeks with her two hands. She really looked ecstatic while doing it too, muttering 'oh!' and 'ah?" with a really satisfied look on her face after every poke.

Seeing them before me like this gave me the impression that they were the most carefree people in the world right now. Where did the serious faces you two had just a few minutes ago when we discussed the what and what not to do? Also, why aren't you fighting back, Yukinoshita-san? In a way, it's me that's touching your face, you know.

Though really, I know we have the right to relax or even celebrate since we enlightened ourselves in our situation but I think this is a bit too much..

Sigh.

If you're this carefree about things, I can't help but feel like one too.

Even though I felt hesitant for moment leaving the two to their own devices, I closed the book I held in my hand and stood up. There I headed to the door.

"Where are you going, Hikki?"

Asked Yuigahama whose index finger was still stuck to Yukinoshita's face as she said that. Yukinoshita, on the other hand, looked at me with curiosity.

I replied to them with haste as if guilty of something. "I'm just going for a walk, that's all. I just need some fresh air, I feel like."

With only hesitant nods as a reply from the two, I proceeded to exit myself from the room.

-Of course, what I said was an excuse.

I started walking along the hallway and before I know it, I was out of the building.

Within a moment's notice, I decided to leave the school premises.

* * *

'Ah, crap. My curiosity's getting the better of me right now.' I thought to myself as I take slow steps.

Along with a few people each leaving and entering the campus in the late afternoon, I stood near the entrance.

Just a few moments right now and I'll be officially out of the school zone.

Hey, hey, why is a smile forming in my face now?

Seriously, what's with this feeling like I'm going to do something illegal like a kid drinking alcohol behind his parents' backs?

And why do I feel like I'm okay with it going through?

With my thoughts and heart racing, I started walking again. My pace slowly but surely taking up speed..

 _Ahhh.. let's just get this over with._

I instinctively closed my eyes as I walked closer and closer towards the edge, indirectly gambling Yukinoshita's face against the ground if ever I trip. The reason perhaps was because I wanted to be surprised with the result.

I walked slowly but surely and soon enough I...

"Oh?"

..I slowly opened my eyes as I stare at my hands that had... stayed the same.

...I was outside the campus but the fact is I was still Yukinoshita Yukino.

Wait... this.. this means...

This must mean we need all three to swap!

* * *

I came back to the clubroom a little bit more excited than when I left. Complete with heavy breaths and a sweaty face, I came running to the clubroom.

Of course, this made the two girls wary of me since I can't hide my well-forming smile that much.

"H-H-Hikigaya-kun, w-what did you do?"

What met my eyes was a doubtful and slightly worried Yukinoshita.

"Could you guys come with me for a moment?" I said so with such unusual enthusiasm.

I asked them that but I was already grabbing Yuigahama's hand by the time I said it.

In response, Yuigahama slightly cocked her hand back. Hints of fear can be seen on her eyes.

"H..Hikki, what is it?"

"Let's swap!"

I exclaimed as I drag the two girls outside.

* * *

A/N

Chapter 4? More like chapter 3.5.

Also, I decided to go easy on the plot. Whatever that means.


End file.
